Call me Daddy
by Vannahlove
Summary: DISCONTINUED When James doesn't want to take care of his child, Logan decides to step up to the plate and be the best daddy ever.JAGAN. M for Smut and Language. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

James Diamond and Logan Mitchell could easily be considered the most _intimate_ couple at The Palmwoods, where all the up-and-coming stars live. They were always together and they never spared anyone of seeing them make out or flirt. Most of the people who mattered never cared about their actions, anyways. It was usually the new kids who had something to say about it. But hey, there was a reason they were called "new kids", no one cared about them. Unless they were hot, then everyone cared about their looks but not their opinions.

Like it was implied before, James and Logan were both rising stars. They and their mutual best friends, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia, were in a boy band called Big Time Rush that was growing in popularity but was not yet top forty status. At most, their songs were played on the radio every so often. Which they sort of liked because they had fans and interviews but no paparazzi hounding them.

Paparazzi _was_ one of the things James wanted the most but that was back when he was single and still claimed to like women. Now that he was in a relationship with Logan, who was all male, he was grateful they didn't have the public's eyes on them just yet. It's not like they were trying to hide their relationship from the rest of the world -their aforementioned actions would prove that theory wrong- but he didn't want the band to fail (or succeed) because of the fact that he and Logan were dating each other. James wanted the level of success they achieved to be based on their music and his great looks.

Great looks that it seemed no one could deny. Before James was loyal to Logan, he was known as a stud who banged every girl he came in contact with. Back in the boy's home state, Minnesota, James was by far the hottest boy in the school and constantly had girlfriends who he was with for a few weeks or so before he'd move on to another girl. It wasn't until tenth grade that he started having sex with all of his girlfriends and when he came to L.A., he just skipped the "girlfriend" stage and just had sex with any girl whenever he wanted. It was also in L.A that he had his first sexual encounter with a man and ever since, he wasn't able to go back to women. It took a lot of sex with random people and both talk about him being impotent followed by talk about how amazing he was in the bed for James to realize he was gay. He didn't bother to hide the fact that he was to anybody, either.

He had told his three best friends over breakfast the next morning and they didn't care and besides telling Camille, Logan's fling and his other best friend, he let everyone else find out on their own. Four months after all that, Logan also came out as gay. None of the boys of Big Time Rush cared but their Guardian and Kendall's mom Mrs. Knight never let James and Logan alone together. James didn't understand why she did since they weren't dating but when he caught Logan staring at him quite a few times, he sort of understood why.

James and Logan started going out because of those stares, too. Whenever James felt Logan staring at him, he would send him a flirty smile and laugh when Logan would stammer out a "sorry" and run off. James thought that a flustered Logan was cute so instead of just banging him like normal, he decided to ask his best friend out. Logan had said yes and had never once regretted it until exactly nine months and seventeen days into their relationship

When the day started out, it seemed pretty normal. Logan woke up first, got out of his bed, and left the room, hoping he didn't wake his bunk mate Kendall as he made his way to the kitchen. Carlos joined him in the kitchen once the sausage and bacon he made for himself was cooking and just as he began to eat, James was awake, dressed, and stealing the sausage off of Logan's plate. They said good morning and shared a kiss before Kendall's little sister Katie made a gagging sound from her bed on the pull out sofa. No one knew why she had been sleeping there, but one day, she just randomly chose to.

"Ew, that is_ not_ the first thing I wanted to see when I woke up." she said disdainfully.

"Sure it is. Who wouldn't want to wake up to me and Logan kissing?" James said as he moved in to kiss his boyfriend again.

"Ugh, stop it." Katie said then got out of her bed and getting herself some cereal.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Logan announced as he got off his stool and went into his room for both his towel and his outfit for the day. He chose nothing special, just a black and grey graphic tee with dark blue jeans, since they just had recording today. What was the point of dressing up for the people who really don't care? Logan then left to shower and do everything else for the day. When he got out of the bathroom, Logan first woke Kendall up then returned to the living space of their apartment to take his place at James' side once again. James, however, seemed too busy on the phone to acknowledge Logan's return and instead left the room for his and Carlos' bedroom. It was odd for James to act like that. Never before had he'd brushed off Logan and Logan didn't know how to feel about it. He knew not to take it personally but it hurt that James would just leave like that. As Logan pondered even deeper into the reason, James had returned looking rather upset.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, joining James who was sulking on the orange sofa in the family room.

"Nothing, just some stupid bitch trying to get my fame and fortune." James grumbled.

"What happened?" Logan inquired, really curious now.

"She's just trying to sell me lies. Bitch even plans on coming for me. I don't know why. I didn't believe her on the phone, what makes her think I'll believe her in person?"

"James, hun, what's going on, what's this girl trying to get you to believe?" It was just then that there was a knock on the door.

"I bet that's her now. Oh my God, she can't get a clue. I'll be so happy when she leaves Palmwoods." James yelled as he went to answer the door. Logan followed right behind him, curious as to who this "bitch" was. It was least to say that he was shocked that a young girl holding a young toddler came to the door.

"What?" James had snapped at her, scaring both her and Logan a little.

"James please! I can't take care of her anymore and I need you to own up to your responsibilities! She's your baby too and I just...just please James." The girl sobbed, making the baby start to cry.

"What makes you think she's mine? you're nothing but a whore, she could be anyone's." James retorted. Logan hit him for that comment and sent him a glare.

"She's yours. You're the only one I'd slept with since I've came here. Please, just own up to her. I can't take her with me." The girl was choking out her words now, her face filled with tears.

"Then give it up for adoption." James finalized then slammed the door on the girls face. He turned to Logan to see him seething at him.

"What?" James asked, unashamed of what he just did.

"I can't believe you just did that! You called your baby an it and turned her a way like she's nothing!" Logan yelled, not caring that Kendall and Carlos had came into the room.

"She has no proof she's mine. That could be anyone's baby. Anyways, I hate kids, why should I take care of that brat. I'd much rather be taking care of you." James murmured and pulled Logan close to him. Logan pushed him away and looked at him with disgust.

"Don't touch me. Don't even talk to me." He growled then stormed out of the apartment. From his spot on the kitchen table, Carlos laughed.

"Dude, you just messed up so bad."

* * *

><p>When Logan had left the apartment, he began searching for the girl who was just there. If James wasn't going to take care of the baby and the mother couldn't, Logan wanted to at least help her find a good place for her. It was the least he could do to make up for his boyfriend's mistakes. He found her stepping into the elevator and he ran to catch up with her, stepping inside as well.<p>

"I'm sorry about James. I knew he was a douche bag but I didn't think he was this big of a prick." He told her, making the girl laugh a little.

"It's okay. I should have known he would be like this. I'm Myricle, by the way, and this little girl is Genesis." Genesis ducked her head in her mothers chest at the mention of her name.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Logan." Just then, the elevator opened. "Can I walk you to wherever I'm heading?"

"Sure, I'm just going to my car. Need to get some stuff for little Genesis here. She's turning three soon and this will be the last birthday I'll be able to spend with her."

"Not to intrude on your life, but why can't you take care of her anymore?"

"I have to move back home and my father is mentally ill. There's no telling what he'd do to my baby but I know it will be bad. I was hoping James would take her so that way I'd at least see her again but I guess I'll have to give her up." Logan nodded, stopping as they came to the car.

"Maybe I could watch her, you know, until you can take her again. I mean James won't be happy but it's the least I can do to make up for his actions." Myricle laughed.

"No, I couldn't ask you to. You shouldn't try and take James' spot. I don't want to force her on anyone."

"But you won't be forcing her on me, I sort of want to take care of her since she's James' you know?"

"Logan, I don't know..."

"Look, you don't have to say yes, I mean, think of me as a last resort. At least you'll know where she is and you can always come back for her." Finally, Myricle sighed and nodded.

"I'll keep you in mind." She said then started buckling Genesis into her baby seat.

"Thank you, you don't know how happy you just made me. I'll see you, right?" Logan practically squealed.

"Yeah, I'll see you." And with that, the two parted, Myricle going off in her car, and Logan back to the apartment.

When Logan came back home a few hours later, he noticed it was quiet and eerily dark. It was obvious James had something planned but there was no way Logan was falling for it.

"Hey, Logan." James nervously greeted as he came from around the corner.

"Don't talk to me." Logan said as he bypassed James and went into his room.

"Logan, please, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to her. I should've agreed to help her."James said as if he was genuinely sorry. Logan would have believed him, too. If he didn't know how good of an actor James was. With a fake sweet smile, Logan turned around and came close to James, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

"I'm so happy you feel that way." He said as if he truly bought it.

"Really?" James questioned, not really getting why Logan bought his deception so easily.

"Yeah," Logan mumbled before placing of soft kiss on James lips "Because I told her I would be willing to take care of her for Myricle."

"You _what_?" James yelled, pushing Logan away.

"I told her that if she can't find anyone who would take care of Genesis, I'd be willing to." Logan stated, not caring the least bit that James was mad.

"Oh, so now you know her name! Well guess what, I'm not going to let you take her."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can, I'm your boyfriend, I help decide shit like this in your life."

"Well then guess what, you're not my boyfriend anymore." with that, Logan stomped off into his room. James couldn't believe what just happened. Did Logan just break up with him over a baby? Running into Logan and Kendall's room, he found Logan not really crying but had tears running down his face.

"Get out." Logan croaked, his voice cracked because of his will not to cry.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'll call Myricle back and tell her I want the baby, just please don't break up with me." James begged, kneeling next to Logan's bed.

"James, it's not just the baby I'm mad about, it's the fact hat you treated Myricle like crap and you tried to control my actions, too."

"Then I'll apologize to her and never try to control what you do again. Just take me back, I need you. If you're not in my life, then I don't think I want to live."

"Jeez, James. You're so melodramatic."

"So does that mean you take me back?"

"I guess. Just promise me you won't ever treat anyone like that again."

"What if it's some skank trying to get money off of me by saying that the baby's mine when it's obviously not?"

"Then that's your fault for sleeping with the skank in the first place."

"Wow, that's mean."

"Yeah, but it's right."

"I guess. You know, I got a nice romantic dinner out there waiting for us. Why don't we go and eat that?"

"Oh, so that's what you had planned?" James nodded and pulled Logan off of the bed and into his arms.

"Yeah, that's what I had planned. Now come on, I spent good money on this take out and I told everyone we only needed an hour."

* * *

><p>James was fixing himself in the mirror, trying to make himself look better than he already did. He had called Myricle and told her that he would take Genesis for the duration she was gone and now he was waiting for her to drop off the little girl.<p>

"Dude, why are you trying to look good? The baby already has a bad impression of you already." Carlos said, earning a smack from Logan and Kendall.

"Don't listen to him, James. The kid's like two, she probably forgot about yesterday by now." Kendall tried the placate the now shaken up father.

"God I hope she did. I don't want her to think I'm an asshole because of a lapse of better judgment." James confessed, looking back to the hallway mirror out of nerves.

"If you could even call it that. I mean, did you see the way you treated the girl? I've never seen you act like a total douche like that before." That earned Carlos more slaps.

"Okay, how about we go and play something in my room, huh?" Kendall more of demanded rather than suggested as he pushed Carlos away.

"But I wanna see the baby! I didn't get a good look at her from the ha- ow! Kendall, stop hitting me." Carlos yelled rather loud as he was dragged from the living room to Kendall and Logan's bedroom. James laughed at his best friends lack of filter on his mouth, but it didn't stop him from being super nervous. Logan had came behind him and hugged the stressed boy before kissing his neck.

"It's going to be alright, I'll be here with you. We can do this together." he murmured into the tanned neck before him.

"God I hope so." James sighed. They stayed like that until a knock on the door broke them apart.

"Boys, door!" Ms. Knight yelled from somewhere inside the house. James let out a loud sight and opened the door. Showtime.

Well let me start by saying I like the beginning and ending of this. I just threw some random stuff in the middle to create fillers. Oh and before you form this opinion, Logan, or none of the boys for that matter, will be emotional pussies. You'll kind of figure out as the story goes on but James and Logan will always fake emotions to mess with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

It took only three weeks for the court to hand over temporary custody of Genesis to James. All he had to do was take a DNA test to prove he was the father since he was not on her birth certificate and act like the best father in the world when the social worker visited and Genesis was his for two years or more. Logan was the most excited for over the three weeks, he had become really close to Genesis. The girl even called him "Daddy" while she called James "Jame", unable to pronounce the "s" at the end of his name just yet. It didn't bother James that much because in all honesty, he was only doing this for Logan. He really didn't want the kid but it made Logan so happy when he acted like he did.

It was four days after Genesis' third birthday when she moved into the apartment. Her belongings had been placed in James and Logan's now shared room. Carlos had been kicked out and now shared with Kendall so he wouldn't loose sleep from being in the room. Logan loved the new arrangement. It was like they were one happy family living together. James liked it too. Now he didn't have to sneak out to sleep next to Logan. If only Genesis wasn't part of the equation, then it would be easier to seduce Logan into sex. He had learned on the first night that not even making out was allowed while the baby was sleeping only a few feet away. The rule left James hard plenty of nights but it was worth it to have Logan happily asleep in his arms.

When all the chaos of the new arrival had settled down, it was time for the boys of Big Time Rush to head back to work. took Care of Genesis while they went back to long days of singing, dancing, and antagonizing their boss. It was decided between the four of them that they were going to keep Genesis a secret from their boss Gustavo. None of them knew what he would say if he found out Jame had a toddler child at nineteen.

When they would come home, Genesis would run to Logan and beg to be picked up.

"Welcome home Daddy!" She said, hugging Logan's neck.

"It's good to be home. How was your day today?" Logan asked, swirling Genesis around to make her laugh.

"I went to the park and played and Kadie pushed me on the swing, and then I drew a picture of you, me, and Jame." She said then kicked her legs to get down. Logan put her down and she took his hand before going to the kitchen and taking James' hand too, ignoring the fact that he was making food.

"Come see my drawing!"

"Why don't you bring it here?" James asked as he tried to get back to his sandwich. Genesis started to answer but Carlos came in laughing.

"Dude, you gotta go in your room and see your walls. There's a really pretty drawing all over them." He told them.

"Uncle Carlo, you weren't s'posed to tell them!" Genesis whined, letting her fathers hands go so she could run over and hit him.

"Sorry my little Picasso." Carlos apologized but he was still laughing. He picked the girl up when James and Logan ran to their room to see what Carlos was talking about and headed out the apartment with her. James yelled for Genesis but he didn't stop because he knew the girl was going to get scolded.

"How about we go for doughnuts until they calm down?"

* * *

><p>James couldn't believed what he was seeing. His walls were covered in marker drawings of flowers, a house, and deformed stick figures.<p>

"I can't believe she did this! It's going to take forever to clean these walls!" James yelled. Logan sighed, circling his arms around James, burying his head in his neck.

"She's a three-year-old girl. She doesn't know better." He tried to calm him down. It was a little tough though since Kendall chose that moment to see what was going on and tease James about the wall.

"Have fun cleaning that up. You know she's going to hate you if you do it too."

"Okay Kendall, thank you. Goodbye." Logan pushed him out and closed the door on his face.

"It's a drawing of us, you know. She thinks of us as a family." Logan told him, taking James into his arms again.

"She didn't have to show it on the walls." James pouted and Logan couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend.

"You look so cute when you pout." He said before kissing James again.

"You look cute no matter what you do."

"Don't be mad at Genesis." James let out a long, Frustrated, sigh.

"Can we not talk about Genesis for a second?"

"Well what do you want to talk about James?"

"I don't want to talk, I want to just be with you."

Logan smiled at what James said and moved his hands from around James' waist and onto his arms. Logan led them to the bed where they both laid down and just stared at each other before James initiated a kiss. The kiss turned into a few more kisses and then eventually into a full make out session. Logan had moved to a sitting position and James hovered over him, trying to touch everywhere on Logan's torso and playing with Logan's squirming tongue.

They pulled apart, feeling breathless and lustful. All of the sexual tension that had built from the long time they hadn't touched each other was now fighting to be released.

"We're bound to get caught." Logan tried to reason.

"Fuck getting caught." James practically growled as he unbuttoned Logan's Cardigan and took off his t-shirt. He flicked a pink nipple before moving down to lick it, making Logan moan and fidget. James smirked at the boy's reaction and licked lower down his boyfriend's chest until he came to his pants. Quickly, he got rid of the belt pushed down Logan's dark jeans and maroon plaid boxers to reveal Logan's dick standing at full attention. James waisted no time taking the cock into his mouth.

Logan gasped and almost came then. Usually, James liked to tease him so the abruptness shocked him.

"Mmm, James it feels so good." Logan moaned. James didn't respond, he just removed his mouth and licked up and down the red dick until Logan came on his tongue and lips.

"Fuck me that was great." Logan said, out of breath.

"Don't think we're finished, I'm still hard and I want you to put your pretty little mouth to work." James said, undoing his jeans. Logan put on a fake pout and placed a hand on James' erection that was pushing against his boxer-briefs.

"But James, I don't want to use my mouth." He said, slipping his hand into the underwear and grabbing hold to his boyfriend's throbbing cock. Slowly, he moved his hands up and down, flicking his wrist to get the friction going.

"That's it, babe. Keep doing that." James said breathlessly. Logan smirked and began to move his hand faster and faster until it was painted with the love of his boyfriend. Smirking like he just won a prize, Logan licked all the cum off his hand then got off the bed to fix his appearance. James chose not to join him but to just lay under the covers instead.

"I won't yell at Genesis but she is getting in trouble." James said to his lover who was almost out the door.

"Whatever you say, you are her daddy, after all." Logan said, knowing Genesis was going to get no more but a kind lecture.

Which he was right about. When James came out of the room to see Logan, Katie and Carlos playing blocks with her, he pulled Genesis to the side.

"Jame, I'm playing with blocks. We'll talk later." Genesis said and tried go go back to her spot on the floor. However, James' hand on her shoulder prevented that.

"No, I need to talk to you about drawing on the walls. That's a bad thing and if I hear that you've done it again, you'll be getting a time out." James told her. He tried to sound authoritative but he looked at the hazel eyes she got from him and he voice turned kind.

"Gotcha buster. I gotta go play blocks now. You wanna play? We're building a castle!" Genesis exclaimed.

"No thanks sweetie, I think I'm gonna go get Grandma Knight to start dinner, okay?" James got up.

"I wanna go with you, she went to the park!" Genesis told her dad.

"Okay, go get your jacket." James said even though he would rather go alone.

"But Genni, what about us?"Carlos fake pouted. Genesis stopped running to her room to look at Carlos funny.

"Uncle Carlo, it's time you start acting like a big boy." she remarked then continued on her way to her room. Everyone busted out laughing, this girl was just too cute.

* * *

><p>Long AN but it's okay, you can just skip to the reviewing if you want.<br>Okay, this authors note will be everything I meant to mention in chapter one.  
>First, I'm going to clear up that the times they're playing with each other's emotions, it when they want something, not all the time. You'll know when it happens.<br>You know, Genesis was supposed to be a little Jewish boy Named Micah that was only a few months old because I'm a loser but then my cousin McKenzie called (Really my auntie Brenda did because she's three) and now she's a three year old mixed girl just my cousin =). I don't think I really pointed out she's mixed but I have a hard time describing people so like a good author, I try not to.  
>Also, I'd like to point out, all I know about custody is what I see off of TMZ and sometimes Team Mom. So I'm sure the process of custody takes longer and is probably more difficult but ya know, this is a fanfic and I'm not going to waste time researching.<br>Last thing! If anyone would like to BETA for me, I'd appreciate that. I would like to update every week but I don't get much time on my actual computer so I do a quick read over and then post.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful September day in Los Angeles and Logan was perfectly fine staying indoors reading. Carlos and Kendall had taken Genesis to the pool so he had some time to himself for once. Until James came in the room and sat right next to him that is.

"You know Logan, it's been some time since our last date. Since Genesis is being watched by our wonderful friends, I think you and I should go somewhere." James said persuasively. Logan rolled his eyes but put his book down.

"And where would you like to go?" He humored. James though for a bit before saying,

"We could go to the movies, funburger, bowling, the zoo, skating-"

"Let's take Genesis to the zoo today!" Now it was James' turn to roll his eyes.

"Uh, I don't think you get that I'm asking you and only you on a date."

"Are you saying that you don't want to take your own daughter to the zoo? What kind of man are you? God, it's a mystery as to why I haven't dumped you." Logan Fuax fumed, turning away from James.

"Fine, I'll go get Genesis and we'll go to the zoo." James huffed and stomped off towards the pool.

* * *

><p>The zoo was rather busy that day. Logan made sure that the young girl held his hand but as soon as the lions were in view, she let go and dashed towards the gate. James laughed at the girl who was now trying to call the lion over with the promise of a sticker.<p>

"I don't think lions like stickers Gen." James told his daughter.

"Hush Jame, you're gonna scare him away." Genesis said and went back to promising the lion all her Dora stickers.

"James is right. Lions like meat, not stickers." Logan told her. Genesis looked dejected for a second before she lit up with an idea.

"Jame, pick me up please." She demanded and James complied. She took one of his arms and put it over the railing.

"Come 'ere lion, I gotta yummy arm for you." She called out.

"Hey!" James gasped, pulling his arm away. Logan laughed at the two, shaking his head.

"How about we go look at the other animals before somebody ends up dead?" They went to see almost all the outdoor animals-James being sacrificed to almost half of them- and the aquarium before Genesis got hungry. They went to one of the outdoor restaurants and stood in the line where actual food.

Once they were finally at the front, Logan asked Genesis what she wanted.

"I want a burga with pickle and cheese!" she said to Logan, who repeated her order to the man in proper and polite English.

"Oh and a coca cola. And Frie." She asked for also. Logan reiterated that as well, adding an order of fries for him and James as well. When the total came up, Logan reached into his wallet to pay but was stopped by James.

"Don't worry babe, I'll pay. Go take Genesis and find a seat." He said as he handed the cashier a twenty.

"My, such a gentleman." Logan praised and kissed James, forgetting about where they were.

"I wanna kiss too!" Genesis cried, trying her best to pull the couple apart. Both of them laughed then Logan bent down to kiss the girl's cheek, as did James.

"Okay now let's go find us a table." Logan told Genesis as he led her towards the seating.

James joined the two at the picnic table they had chosen with all of the food on a tray.

"Thanks mister!" She said then took her hamburger off the tray. She tried to rip the paper off as if it was a present but the grease prevented it.

"Here, let me open it for you." Logan said, taking the burger out of her hand and properly unwrapping it.

"Wow! You're awesome Daddy!" Genesis exclaimed before ripping her sandwich herself then eating it.

"He is, isn't he?" James agreed, linking his and Logan's hands together.

"That's what I hate about California, faggots even have children here." A passing man with his wife and two sons said. James bolted out of his seat, ready to fight the man.

"What, you got something to say?" He yelled at the man who turned around, clearly angry.

"Not to any queers like you." He said sharply. James was turning red and his fist were clenched. One more comment from this man

"James calm down, there's children here, including your own." Logan said, rubbing the boy's arms soothingly. James sighed but sat back down, making the other man turn and walk away triumphantly, telling his kids that no fag could win against him. James wanted to say screw the children and fight the man so bad but he hands that were now holding one of his stopped him. All he wanted to do is to make Logan happy and if not fighting that homophobic man did it, then so be it.

"How about we head home now." James suggested when they were all finished eating.

"But we haven't seen the butterflies or the gif shop!" Genesis whined.

"We'll come here again and you can see the butterflies then." James told her.

"Why can't we do it now?" Logan asked, siding with Genesis.

"Ugh fine we'll go now." James relented with a roll of his eyes.

"Take that Jame, Daddy always wins!" Genesis gloated. James smiled and leaned towards Genesis as if he was going to tell her a secret.

"That's because I always let him win."

* * *

><p>This chapter was written because someone got all homophobic with me so I made a situation like that for them. I like it only because I was sort of writing out my feelings. But anyways, review because last chapter made me want to give up.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

James was happily watching Project Runway all by himself when Genesis jumped on the couch and crawled onto his lap.

"Jame, can you turn to wiggle waggle? I think that's on right now." She asked of him.

"I'm watching Project Runway right now, you can have the T.V. later." James told her. Genesis didn't agree so she took the remote and hit some buttons, hoping it would change the channel. Which it did, but to C-Span.

"Genesis, give me the remote back." James ordered.

"Hush, I'm watching this." She said, looking focused and actually interested before busting out laughing.

"You here that? He said it's his duty! He's gotta take a doody Jame. I bet he wears diapers." Genesis said and shook her head as if she was criticizing the man. James laughed at that, which made Genesis laugh too.

"You wear pull-ups, you're not that much better than him." James told her.

"But I can still use the potty. Daddy said I'm a great potty user." Genesis bragged.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh! Daddy said that I'm the best pottier ever."

"I don't believe you."

"I am! When I gotta go potty, I'll show you!"

"Aw, look James is acting like a dad for once." Kendall said while going into the kitchen.

"Oh Jame not my daddy, Daddy is." Genesis explained explained as if Kendall didn't know.

"No, I'm you're dad Genesis. That's why we got matching eyes and noses." James said, poking the girl's nose for emphasis.

"We do? But Daddy said he's my daddy and I think that too!" Genesis said confusedly

"Logan is your daddy too, but so am I. I'm your real dad, he's more like your step dad." James explained. Genesis nodded as if she understood but still looked confused.

"But then why are you Jame and he's Daddy?" She asked.

"You decided that. You can call me daddy too, ya know." James told her.

"Nah, you're still Jame." Genesis said the hopped off his lap, and yelling for her Uncle Carlo or Aunt Kadie. James just sighed and turned the television station back to the style network. At least they hadn't got to eliminations yet.

"You know, she's really smart but her mind goes everywhere. Maybe she's actually Carlos' kid." Kendall, who was now sitting down and eating pringles and whipped cream, Joked.

"She would probably accept Carlos as he dad before me." James sighed.

"Well it's not like you actually play with her or take her places voluntarily. Even Katie takes her to the park."

It's not like I wanted her here in the first place. I was happy when it was just me and Logan."

"Well she's here now. You signed the papers so she's your responsibility. Or would you rather be just another dead beat father who doesn't even care about their kid?" With that, Kendall got up and threw away his napkin. James got up as well, looking determined. He was not going to be a dead beat father like his own father. He'll become exactly what he wished his father would be.

"I'll be a dad and Genesis will finally think of me as her daddy too!"

xXx

James first plan of action was to dress her and do her hair instead of Ms. Knight. He let her bathe the kid though, in fear of being splashed. Looking through the part of the closet that was hers, James picked out a red ladybug sundress and bermuda shorts. Genesis refused to wear the outfit and chose a yellow shirt with a puppy on the front instead.

Feeling like he lost the first battle, he tried for the second; doing Genesis' hair. The problem was, he forgot that Genesis had thick and curly hair so just brushing it wouldn't do. So he tried combing it which led to Genesis crying from the tugging. It took Ms. Knight putting a cream in her hair and giving her juice to make her calm down. When it was all over with, she said she didn't like James anymore and ran to Kendall and Carlos' room.

xXx

"Being a father is tough." James said to Logan who was laying on him and typing at his laptop. They were home alone since it took everyone to go grocery shopping. It was nice, since they got to relax together which they rarely did anymore.

"All you did was dress her and do her hair." Logan criticized.

"But her hair is so thick and she didn't like the outfits and I didn't know about the cream! Why is her hair like that anyways? Why couldn't she inherit my great hair?" James complained but Logan didn't pay him much mind.

"She's mixed James, Just be lucky her hair isn't that coarse."

"Ugh, note to self, only sleep with women with good hair." Logan put his laptop on the floor and turned to stare at James. Did he really just say that?

"Oh so do you plan on sleeping with women anytime soon?"

"Of course not. Unless you finally want to dress up for me."

"You're so lewd."

"Does that mean you love me?" Logan smiled and leaned forward to kiss James.

"That's exactly what I meant." James kissed Logan again, hard and lustfully. Logan moaned into it and positioned himself on top of James, clutching onto his shirt. James broke the kiss and smiled at Logan.

"Why are you so horny?"

"We haven't even exchanged hand-jobs for almost three weeks. Excuse me if I want to fuck." Logan said and took off James' shirt. He kissed down his lover's neck, biting at his collar bone. James moaned and Logan moved to stick his tongue in Jame's mouth, kissing him as hard as he could. James flipped them over then and began working on Logan's Jeans. He popped open the bUtton then pulled them off, he let the zipper come undone on its own.

"Ah James!" Logan sighed out when James began groping him through his underwear slowly and lightly. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up for more contact.

"You should see how sexy you look right now." James said. Hooking two fingers into Logan's boxers, he pulled them off and immediately went to licking at the dick in front of him.

"Stop playing and fuck me. I don't know how much ah-" Logan was cut short by a finger prodding at his hole.

"Since your in such a hurry, I should fuck you dry." James said but went for the lube under the pillow after Logan shot him a displeased look.

"You fuck me dry and I'll never have sex with you again." Logan threatened. James just nodded and poured the lubricant on his fingers, covering them before shoving two into Logan, making him scream. He moved them around until Logan thrusted back on them and he added a third, scissoring the hole open.

"You know, I've always wanted to stick my whole fist in you, it would be so sexy to watch you fuck my whole hand." James said as he pulled his fingers out and began covering his hard and leaking cock in lube. Logan didn't respond to him, he just spread his legs even more and closed his eyes as James shoved himself halfway into Logan.

Logan screamed in both lust and pain and James pushed all the way in.

"Shit babe hold on." Logan panted out and James did until Logan nodded his head and moved his hips. Being gentle at first, James pulled out then thrusted back in. The moans and calls of his name coming from Logan were too much and he began thrusting harder and jerking off Logan as well.

With a load moan, James came first. He continued to fuck and pull at Logan until he came undone as well. They lay together until Logan found the energy to get out of the bed.

"I'm gonna clean up, you wanna join me?" Logan asked

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take a nap." James said, curling up with the sheets. Logan and kissed James once more before walking to the shower. James watched him go and smiled proudly at the sight of his seed running down Logan's leg. With the thought of how much he loved the boy, James fell asleep.

xXx

James woke up to the sound of giggling. Opening one eye, he saw Genesis in front of him.

"What you laughing at?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Uncle Kendo told me to wake you up cos you guys gotta go to the studio for a new song." Genesis said. James yawned and sat up. He noticed his jeans were properly put on and he knew Logan probably fix him up in case someone came in.

"Okay I'll be out there in a second." James said and Genesis nodded but didn't leave.

"Jame, are you really my daddy?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah I am." James said.

"Does that mean you love my mommy?" Genesis wondered.

"For maybe a day but I guess it only takes five minutes to make a baby." James said, forgetting that he was talking to a three year old.

"How can you be in love for a day, that's silly Jame." Genesis giggled. James pat his daughter's head and stood up.

"You're right. Now get out so I can get dressed."

"Okay, bye Daddy number two." Genesis said and hugged James' legs before running out of the room. As James watched his little girl leave, the pride of her finally acknowledging him as her dad, he couldn't figure out why he didn't want his girl in the first place.

W00t!1!one!111! That chapter was painful. IDK, it's just a random chapter that I really wrote because I wanted to show James' change of feelings and because I wanted to write smut. Well I guess that's it. Tell me what you thought.


	5. Side Story: Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and all through the apartment not a thing was stirring, not even a mouse. However, outside in a supply closest somewhere on the second floor, two boys were playing with a piece of mistletoe. Whatever fell under the mistletoe had to be kissed and at that moment, James held it just above his clothed crotch. Logan had plopped to his knees no problem and placed a few small kisses on James' pyjama covered dick. Just hearing the sigh from James made him crave more so he pulled down the bottoms and his underwear as well and began licking and kissing the half hard cock.

Once it stood fully erect, Logan took it all into his mouth but didn't move. James caught on and grabbed onto all of the hair that he could and fucked Logan's mouth as hard as he could before coming in the back of his throat, making his lover choke.

Logan went back to business once he coughed up most of the semen in his throat. He took the mistletoe from James hand and stood up before placing it right on his lover back. James didn't hold back and took off the boys' boxers and kneeled down just to kiss Logan's opening. He had pulled away just to stifle through his pyjamas pocket and pull out the bottle of lubricant he knew he would need. Wetting his fingers with the Gel, James shoved one of them in before pulling back and shoving all three of them in and scissoring.

"You whore, you fingered yourself while you were in the shower, didn't you?" James accused since Logan was too loose for someone who hasn't been laid for a while. Logan nodded and gasped as James shoved a fourth finger in before roughly pulling them all out. Quickly lubing his dick, James pushed Logan against the door before easing himself into his lover. Logan let out a chorus of moans that tuned into a loud sensual scream as James slowly pushed against his prostate.

"Sh, you're gonna get us caught!" James chastised before pulling out and pushing in, making Logan scream once more. James kept up a fast pace and when Logan started to throw his hips back as well, James jerked him off until he came. The come in his hand and the way Logan had tighten up has made James come as well.

Using the paper towels and tissue in the closet- and Logan using his tongue since James insisted he lick his hand clean-, the two boys cleaned themselves up and went back into their home. They opened the door to find Katie keeping Genesis away from the tree. Both of them looked at the boys who had just entered the house and Genesis ran and hugged Logan's legs.

"Santa came! Santa got me stuff but Auntie Kadie won't let me open them!" Genesis complained. Logan smiled and picked the girl up.

"You got to wait until tomorrow to open gifts or else Santa will never visit again. Now isn't way past your bed time?" Logan said and Genesis shrugged like she didn't know.

"Daddy why do you smell funny?" She asked to change the subject. James laughed out loud and took that as his cue to head back to the room. Logan was blushing and trying desperately to think up an excuse.

"Because I was running with your father and we got sweaty." Logan lamely said but Genesis bought it.

"Okay. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Logan smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Of course you can." He said and took the girl back into their room.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas and if you're not Christian or you're some type of African, Happy Chanukah, Kwanaza, Yule, whatever you celebrate everyone~ This is just a side story for the holidays, in all actuality, it's not even winter in the series. The next installment will be posted whenever I'll be able to use a computer again because I'm going to Florida and I can't bring my laptop since the actual screen doesn't work... Well anyways, tell me what you thought~<p> 


End file.
